The transfer student
by FinnyFaloulou1
Summary: A quirked family moves to Japan from America, bringing a transfer student and their siblings. Pairings are open to vote.


Hello everyone. This is my new story, my first one wasn't thought through and had a lot of mistakes. So I am just fixing it right now. I don't own my hero academia.

Kyle

Most people dread waking up for school, especially on your first day at a new one. It's worse in my family. As I opened up my eyes a little to get a peek at my room, I found the coast was clear. I got out of bed and groggily walked to my door. As I opened my door I had a second to realize my mistake before 70 pounds of pure energy was launched into my gut, tackling me backwards. From underneath a mess of blonde hair my little sister grinned from ear to ear.

" YAY, I got him, I got him" she began to chant.

"Not so fast" I groaned as I interrupted her little parade " the rules are that I have to concede". A knife soon seem to flash from nowhere. I quickly caught her wrist stopping the knife from traveling to my throat. It was my turn to grin at her, "Sorry sis, too slow" I said.

"That's not fair" She said pouting, "I had you on the ground, that should count!". Tears were now forming in the corners of her eyes and it looked liked she was going to throw a fit..

*sigh* "How about this" I say, gaining her attention, "I have no idea what Alanna is planning so i'll give you the win." Once more Astrid launched herself at me but I managed to catch her this time. I then raised her up and put her on my shoulders, then I yelled "I have conceded to Astrid!" This was followed by a groan as Alanna walked past my room.

"NOT, fair" she mumbled "I had traps near half of your stuff, all that work for nothing"

I gave her a sly grin, "Better luck next time sis" I taunted her. Yep, the family tradition, when it's the first day of school, work, or something else, they are put through hell in the house so it's heaven there. All three of us walked downstairs, with Alanna stopping every once and awhile to disarm a trap. When we got to the table, our parents were already there, mom making breakfast and dad drinking coffee and reading the paper. My mom was a slender woman, weighing in at 165 lbs., standing at about 5' 9". With jet black hair to her shoulders, lightly tanned skin, and eyes that were so golden they nearly reflected light. People say that my father looked like Thor, I thought my father was more intimidating. The man was a mountain of muscle, Standing at 6'5" and weighing 250 pounds. His hair reached a little past his shoulders and was golden blonde and his eyes were sky blue. He had the beginning of a beard, as he was having a beard growing contest with his brother. His favorite way to bet, was to say there wasn't a miligram of fat on him, he always won.

"So, darling wife, it seems Astrid has won again" my dad said with a raised eyebrow. My mom sighed and threw a small brown pouch at his head, but he quickly caught it. He chuckled to himself at he counted the family coins. "So, Astrid, will you tell me how you once again won?" he asked. She quickly ran over and sat on his lap and began to talk.

"Well Kyle's always slow when he's sleepy, so I decided for an ambush directly outside his door, its was easier for me to do that since many people look at head height for danger" she explained with a cheery smile. My father chuckled in response.

" You will make a fine warrior, little one, fine enough to lead my house!" My father practically yelled, quiet was not in his vocabulary. Upon hearing this my mother pursed her lips, to avoid the oncoming argument/discussion I quickly tried to exit the house saying that I needed to go to school.

"Stop right there young man" my mother's stern voice made me stop in my tracks, I slowly turned to look at her. She looked me in the eye, then to my toes then back to my eyes, a smug grin found its way onto her face as she cocked an eyebrow. I looked down as well to find myself still in my pajamas, I had completely forgotten to get ready.

"Crrrrraaaaaaaaaap" I groaned as I ran up the stairs to get ready, my family laughing from at the table as they too settled into their morning routines, at least I stopped the tension. I got to my room and put on my two necklaces, one a wolf fang the other a sparkling sapphire inside a crescent moon. I then searched for my uniform, finding it in an unopened plastic package. I quickly opened it and put it on. After looking in the mirror and straightening out a few wrinkles I got my satchel from of my desk and made my way back downstairs. My mother stopped me once more before I could leave.

"Your forgetting some other things" said my mother "One your sisters need to go with you, the school said they will allow them there for a couple of days while we get situated and two I still have to use the linguist charm on all of you" my mother explained. I nodded my head then sat at the table, waiting for my sisters to be done with their routines. Astrid was the first on down, her blonde hair straightened and put into pigtails. She completely took after my father, her white skin had a slight tan from her playing in the park so much during summer. The ends of the pigtails barely touched her shoulders, her eyes were an electric blue and her usual spray of freckles on her face were slightly fading due to her tan. Her cheery smile still in its usual place, It's almost like everything made her happy. She saw me and stifled a laugh and her face soon adopted a smug grin. I was wondering why she was looking at me like that and then i realized that instead of a uniform, since apparently hers had not come in yet, she was wearing jeans and a unicorn t-shirt, her charm was a silver bear claw. Astrid and I began to play rock/paper/scissors while we were waiting for Allana to finish getting ready. Alana on the other hand took after our mother, her chocolate brown hair flowed down to the small of her back. The reason that it had taken so long for her to get ready, was that she wanted to pick the perfect dress, curl the edges of her hair, and put on makeup to make a great first impression on my teachers. My teachers just so happen to be pro heros, and with my sister being 18, she was undoubtedly going to make connections before starting her hero career. Her charm was a small dragon head with emerald eyes. Both of my sisters grabbed the satchels from near the door and all of us lined up by the door. My mother went to us one by one, muttered the charm and kissed us on the head, when it was my turn i felt a surge of warmth from my head to my toes as she kissed my head. With a chorus of goodbyes my sisters and i walked out of the house, as we were walking to the train station the signs began to change languages, when we reached the train station everyone we heard and the words we saw were english.

I smiled to myself and muttered "You gotta love mom's magic". We got on the train and were soon making our way to my school. There was a little walk from the station to the school, which was a little annoying because I had to carry my sleeping little sister. When we got to the school we found the front gate blocked by a mass of reporters who were crowding the students going through and asking them barrages of questions. As we got closer we began to hear some of the questions they were asking.

"How does it feel to have the number one hero All Might as your teacher" one reporter shouted at a student with curly green hair. The kid looked shocked and began to stutter and trip over his words. At this point in time however my "sleeping" sister's head shot up from my shoulder, eyes practically sparkling. She quickly scrambled out of my arms and went up to one of the many reporters, tugging on his jacket. The reporter looked around until he spotted my sister and kneeled down to talk to her.

"Why hello there, what are you doing here?" He asked, then followed up with, "Wait don't tell me, you're here because you heard of All Might, right". My sister then nodded her head as Alanna and I walked behind her so we could take her inside after she was done talking.

"Well that, and my brother is going here now" My sister stated " Were from America." Time seemed to freeze as reports stopped asking questions and all of them turned their heads to look at me. I could see the stories and questions forming in their eyes. Asking what we thought of All Might, how he compared to american heroes, and did we transfer just to be with all might. Luckily before they could ask any questions a girl with pink skin and horns was walking by. She saw what was going on and pulled of a brilliant plan, if I do say so myself.

"Hey, you guys are looking for All Might, right?" she asked. The reporters heads whipped to her as she had on a school uniform and they probably decided she was a better source of info. "He's down that street, i passed by him while he was eating his favourite noodle house" she said while pointing in the opposite direction of the school. All of the reporter's eyes turned wide at the thought of getting a review with All Might. They then started to sprint down the street while shouting thank you's to the girl. Astrid started after them before i stopped her.

"But Kyyyylllle, I could go see All Might" she pouted.

"No, that girl was lying to save us some trouble from the press." I explained to her. Which seemed to stop my sister's pouting. Before i could introduce myself to the pink skinned girl, we were all interrupted by a cold dry voice.

"Ashido, you should get to class, now" said a man as he walked out of the school gate. The man looked disheveled, like he hadn't slept in a couple years, and was carrying a sleeping bag. The girl with pink skin quickly sped off to class, all that remained was my sisters and I, and the creepy bag man.


End file.
